jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Turtle Sliders
The Turtle Sliders are a team that competed in the Marble League Showdown 2019. The team came in second place in the Fan Team Contest during that same year. #ShellShocked Team Members #ShellShocked Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendlies, other tournaments, ...). History Originating from the same region as the Oceanics, some old school fans might remember the Sliders. During their Youth League days the Oceanics and the Turtle Sliders were big rivals. While the Oceanics went on to become one of the biggest names in the marble sport, the Sliders were not able to turn their talented rosters into a world class team. The oldest team member, Shelly, was determined to recreate the success they had during their youth league days, and traveled the seven seas looking for suitable additions to the team. Team Captain: Crush He once had his five minutes of fame when he was featured in a gritty crime documentary about a colorful fish getting kidnapped. Most people don't know that he used to be one of the best athletes the Turtle Sliders Youth Academy ever produced. Shelly managed to convince him too make a comeback and give the sport another shot. It turned out to be a huge success - with his introduction the team atmosphere improved rapidly. Now the talented squad work together better than ever. His best events are team based events. Athlete 2: Squirt Squirt is a cute little fella by far the youngest of the team. But don't let his looks fool you, he is sure to make a splash. Wherever Crush goes, Squirt is sure to tag along. Ever since he was a little Hatchling he trained with Crush, aiming to become a pro as well. His addition to the team was only logical after Crush took on the role as the captain, their built in synergie translates really well to any event where they can team up. Squirt is small, quick and hard get a hold of. No matter how small the opening, if you give him an inch he will slide through and you wont be able to catch him again. Athlete 3: Shelly Shelly is the one that brought the team back together - this wouldn't have been possible without her. She hand picked every single team member and formed a roster that is worthy of the name Turtle Sliders. If endurance, patience or strategy is needed, she is the best athlete. She can outsmart many other teams and snatch victory even if it shouldn't be possible. Athlete 4: Dash The shooting star. He has a huge fanbase, especially female fans stand in line to get autographs. He is the one young hatchlings dream to be one day; local magazines are full of his pictures. He is risk-seeking, always racing and playing on the verge. He likes to call it the edge of perfection. By far the fastest of the squad, but because of personality somewhat prone to mistakes as well. Substitute/Academy: Frank Joining from the Youth Squad is Franklin, Frankie, the Frankster. He has many nicknames, and even more youth trophies to show off. He is looking forward to training with the A Squad and hopes to compete for a starting spot in the future. Coach: Splint "It wouldn't be the first time that I whip some lazy, pizza eating, no good, Turtles back into shape. I will turn these Turtles into a force to be reckoned with, just you wait." In their introductory Reddit post, the Sliders also had a message for the Oceanics: "Right now you might think, you have got us beat, stuck in a local league, while you are the hero of the sub-aquatic region. But we are coming for you, we will not stand in your shadow, we are here to take it all. Our goal is to make it to MarbleLympics and win it all, we made it this far, we aren't gonna stop now. We WILL make it to the starting line next to you, and when we do, you better be prepared. Your past is catching up to you." Marble League Showdown 2019 The Turtle Sliders failed to qualify for the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers. 'Results' | width="50%" valign="top" align="left" | 'MarbleLympics Showdown Results' |} Trivia * The Turtle Sliders have a rivalry with the Oceanics. * Crush and Squirt are presumably named after the sea turtles from Disney-Pixar's Finding Nemo. References Category:Teams Category:Turtle Sliders Category:Marble League Showdown Category:Marble League Showdown Teams Category:Marble League Showdown 2019 Teams Category:Marble League Showdown 2019 Category:Marble League 2019 Newcomers